winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mágica Bloom
Mágica Bloom (Magical Bloom en Inglés y Magica Bloom en Italia) es una canción dedicada a Bloom. Aparece en la 1ª Temporada, cuando Bloom va a Gardenia de vacaciones con sus padres en Un Gran Secreto Revelado y en El origen del fuego del dragón cuando regresa, una vez más a Gardenia, esta vez, dejando Alfea por lo ocurrido en Fontana Roja. Letra |-|Español Latino= Episodio 13 La magia de Bloom Renace cuando cerca estas Cuando estas tu, el cielo es mas azul Siempre estaras En un lugar muy especial Pues sabes que mi sueño es grande, alegre, uhh... Y yo por siempre voy a recordar La magia en ti Episodio 18 Mágica Bloom En ti estará mi corazón Y cuando escuches Esta canción Siempre seras Parte de nuestra hermandad Y todo aquello que soñaste Eres tu Por eso el sueño no te ha dejado atrás Mágica Bloom |-|Español de España= Mágica Bloom En mi corazón estás ¿Cuándo tú volverás al cielo azul? Hada serás Y el secreto entenderás Y sabrás donde nace el sueño que tienes Y finalmente sabrás todo de ti Mágica Bloom |-|Inglés= Serie Magical Bloom You will live on in my heart When you return to the skies above You'll be a part Of our secret and you'll know Yes, you'll know how the dream inside you Left its wound And now at last You'll find out everything you are Magical Bloom Winx Club: Join the Club Magical Bloom, you'll live on in my heart When you return to the skies above You'll become part of a secret And you'll know, yes you'll know How the dream inside you left its seed And now fast you find out Everything you are, magical Bloom |-|Italiano= Series Magica Bloom Nel mio cuore tu vivrai Quando tu tornerai Nei cieli blu Fata sarai E il segreto scoprirai E saprai dove nasce Il sogno che tu hai E finalmente saprai tutto di te Magica Bloom! Winx Club: Join the Club Magica Bloom Nel mio cuore tu vivrai Quando tu tornerai Nei cieli blu Fata sarai E il segreto scoprirai E saprai dove nasce Il sogno che tu hai E finalmente saprai tutto di te Magica Bloom! Magica Bloom! Soundtrack Magica Bloom Nel mio cuore tu vivrai Quando tu tornerai Nei cieli blu Fata sarai E il segreto scoprirai E saprai dove nasce Il sogno che tu hai E finalmente saprai tutto di te Magica Bloom Fragile è il fiore che nasce d'inverno Aspetta che il sole arrivi per lui Guarda nel cielo sognando le rondini Ma il vento non avrà pietà In quei momenti puoi contare solo su di te Magica Bloom Nel mio cuore tu vivrai Quando tu tornerai Nei cieli blu Fata sarai E il segreto scoprirai E saprai dove nasce Il sogno che tu hai E finalmente saprai tutto di te Magica Bloom Magica Bloom Fragile è il viaggio che ti porta a casa Difficile se oltre i confini si va Dove i conflitti spengono i sorrisi Ma tu nel cuore amore hai E un nuovo senso al viaggio darai Magica Bloom Nel mio cuore tu vivrai Quando tu tornerai Nei cieli blu Fata sarai E il segreto scoprirai E saprai dove nasce Il sogno che tu hai E finalmente saprai tutto di te Magica Bloom Magica Bloom Magica Bloom Magica Bloom Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Magical Bloom Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1ª Temporada Categoría:Bloom